Lizzie (Rampage 2018)
Lizzie is one of the main antagonists of the 2018 science fiction monster film Rampage, loosely based on the video game series of the same name. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Lizzie vs. Skull Devil Possible Opponents *''Jurassic Park'' **Mosasaurus **Indominus Rex *Tarasque (Mythology) *The Meg (...) *''Mega Shark'' **Crocosaurus **Mega Shark *Zilla (Godzilla) *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) History Once a regular American crocodile from the Florida Everglades, Lizzie grew to gigantic proportions after consuming a canister filled with a serum designed to rewrite the genetic coding of its users, measuring well over a hundred feet in length. She also developed a forest of razor-sharp blade-like protrusions from her back, a set of vicious tusks, and a spiny club on her tail similar to that of an Ankylosaurus'. Lizzie was far larger than the other two animals infected by the formula, possibly due to the fact that she consumed the entire canister, whereas the others instead inhaled the gas emitting form the canister before backing off. When the serum’s creators, a company named Energyne, activated an infrasonic beacon whose purpose was to lure Lizzie and the other two creatures affected by their agent - an albino gorilla named George, and Ralph, a mutated grey wolf - to Chicago, Lizzie quickly made her way to the city and proceeded to wreak havoc. However, after George’s former handler, a man named Davis Okoye, managed to steal an antidote which would counteract the properties which made the creatures so aggressive and feed it to George, the pair battled the other two monsters. Okoye was able to trick Ralph into flying into Lizzie’s jaws, where the reptile made short work of the smaller beast. Lizzie then fought with George, until Davis started to shoot at Lizzie. This made her furious and was about to kill Davis. This did not happen however, as George stabbed a spear into her eye, killing her. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Species: Genetically-edited crocodile * Height: 60.7ft * Length: 225ft * Weight: 150 tons * Age: Unknown * Is loosely based on the character of the same name from Midway's Rampage video games Powers and Abilities * Powerful jaws * Sharp teeth * Superhuman strength * Superhuman durability * Climbing skills * Armored skin * Tail club * Giant size * Swimming skills Feats * Capsized a ferry effortlessly * Can easily lift and throw military vehicles with her mouth * Plowed through the side of a building * Manhandled and decapitated Ralph with her mouth * Could catch fighter jets in mid flight * Unharmed by gunfire and rocket launchers * Shrugged off a building collapsing on her * Tanked repeated grenades to the face after said building collapse * Shrugged off George hitting her with a truck * An entire belt of grenades going off in her gills only made her stumble * Helicopter gunfire only made her mad, as did the helicopter's missiles * Wreaked havoc in Chicago alongside George and Ralph * Killed Ralph * Nearly killed George * Came close to killing Davis Okoye if not for George's intervention * Climbed Willis Tower Weaknesses * Size makes her slower than George and Ralph * Eyes are unprotected and vulnerable ** This allowed George to kill her by ramming a metal spike through her eye * More intelligent opponents like George can use Lizzie's own weapons against her * Rather animalistic in terms of intelligence * Ultimately killed by George Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Villains Category:Movie Combatants Category:2010s Category:Female Category:Animal Combatants Category:Reptilians Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Giant Combatants Category:Regeneration Category:Warner Bros.